Wortwitze
Ich hatte die Wange auf meine Hand, und meinen Arm auf den Tisch gestützt, während ich die noch dampfende Tasse gemächlich zu meinen Lippen führte. Da jedoch mein Blick auf meiner Tochter ruhte, die in diesem Moment Etwas für sie recht Ungewöhnliches tat, verbrannte ich mir prompt die Zunge. „Papa, Carter kann reden!“, verkündete sie freudig. Ein wenig verstört musterte ich das kleine Plüschding, welches mir mein Mädchen mit vor stolz gehobener Brust und freudig funkelnden Augen entgegenstreckte. Der spezielle Humor meiner Tochter zeigte sich schon in der Namensgebung des Kuscheltieres. Es stellte einen Kater dar, mit buschigem Schwanz und kleiner, gelber Glocke um den Hals herum, die just in diesem Moment ein zuckersüßes Klingeln verlauten ließ. Der Kopf der Katze war ein wenig schiefgelegt, während die Pfoten nutzlos zu seinen Seiten Richtung Boden baumelten. Alles in allem ein recht gewöhnlicher Anblick. Dass sie ihn jedoch als etwas Lebendiges ansah, war mir neu. Kinder schienen die Angewohnheit zu haben, sich imaginäre Freunde auszudenken, oder mit Puppen die aufregendsten Zusammenkünfte zum Teetrinken zu feiern, doch mein kleiner Engel war nie dieser Typus Kind gewesen. Im Gegenteil: Viel zu clever für ihr Alter, hatte sie mir an Weihnachten schonend beigebracht, dass sie wusste, wer der verkleidete Mann ist, der jährlich die Geschenke vorbeibringt. Mit dem Osterhasen hatte sie einen ähnlich kurzen Prozess gemacht, war im Vorschulalter schon überzeugter Atheist, und ihre Kuscheltiere schienen für sie nicht mehr darzustellen, als eben das, was sie nun einmal waren. Lebloser Plüsch. Und nun hatte sie begonnen, fröhlich mit „Carter“ dahin zu brabbeln, den sie vor wenigen Tagen noch in die Waschmaschine gesteckt hätte. Diese Situation ließ mich trotz der nun pelzigen Zunge abermals geistesabwesend an meinem Getränk schlürfen. Heiß. Ich ließ die Tasse beinahe fallen, und der Fluch, welcher mir entkommen wollte, wurde anstelle der bitteren Flüssigkeit hinuntergeschluckt. Meine Kleine blickte mich weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. So aus meiner kurzzeitigen Entrückung gerissen, schenkte ich ihr ein reichlich schiefes Lächeln, und wollte mit beebender Stimme wissen: „Ach ja, was sagt er denn so?“ Meine Tochter erwiderte mein Halbes mit einem vielsagenden, eleganten Schmunzeln, und dem niedlichsten Schulterzucken der Welt. Sie blickte kurz hinab zu „Carter“. Dann zog sie die Luft ein, und begann zu lachen, vermutlich über das, was er ihr soeben erzählt hatte. Aus Furcht vor weiteren Verbrennungen stellte ich währenddessen die Tasse beiseite. Mein rationaler Verstand meldete sich nach einer kleinen Pause endlich wieder und erklärte mir ruhig, dass sie trotz ihres Intellekts nur ein Kind war. Womöglich stellte ihr neuer Freund lediglich eine Stufe in ihrer Entwicklungsphase dar, in die ich viel zu viel hineininterpretieren wollte. Berufsvoraussetzung. Dann aber bemerkte ich, wie verdächtig still meine Kleine plötzlich schien, und konzentrierte mich abermals nur auf sie. Mein Mädchen starrte das Plüschtier an, welches sie so in den Arm genommen hatte, dass die kleinen, toten Knopfaugen knapp an meinem rechten Ohr vorbei blickten. Tatsächlich war das unangenehmer für mich, als es für einen Mann meines Alters sein sollte. Also erschauderte ich, nur um mich Sekunden später schon innerlich dafür zu rügen. „Ach quatsch, Carter.“, schalt auch sie - die Katze - und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die langen, wie immer ordentlichen Zöpfe hin und her flogen. Dann stand sie unvermittelt auf und verkündete, ein wenig in ihrem Zimmer spielen zu wollen. Sie schwirrte aus dem Raum, wie die kleine süße Elfe, die sie war, und ich blickte ihr hinter, kurz davor aufzuspringen, vielleicht sogar hinterherzurennen. Ich stand nicht auf. Stattdessen führte ich die Hand – diesmal vorsichtig – mit der Tasse zu den Lippen, nur um zu bemerken, dass diese friedlich vor sich hin dampfend auf dem Tisch stand. Schon am Tag darauf fand ich das helle Bimmeln dieses Glöckchens, welches der Kater um den Hals trug, unerträglich. Und das Amüsement, das stets mitgeschwungen hatte, wenn sie den Plüschkater als „Carter“ bezeichnete, wich allmählich einer gewissen Abneigung. Sie redete stundenlang mit dem Ding, und das Schlimmste: oftmals ging es bei diesen Konversationen um meine Wenigkeit. Und wenn es um mich ging, wich der Blick meiner Kleinen immer aus der Facette der Gesichtsausdrücke, die ich von ihr kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Dass auch das Kuscheltier stets ein Auge auf mich zu werfen schien, aber sein Blick immer genau an mir vorbei gerichtet war, nagte ebenfalls an meinen Nerven. Mein Argument, ein erwachsener Mann zu sein, ließ mein innerer Angsthase nicht gelten. Als ich meine Tochter einmal in einem schwachen Moment meiner Selbst fragte, was „Carter“ denn von mir halte, antwortete sie ziemlich galant: „Er weiß nicht so recht, was er mit dir anfangen soll.“ Ich fragte mich, ob sie vielleicht meine Persönlichkeit auf die Katze projizierte. Die richtigen Sorgen begannen jedoch erst mit der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag, als ich aus einer besonders hartnäckigen Schreibblockade gerissen wurde. Durch einen hohen Ton. Gefolgt von einem Weiteren. Tatsächlich hätte ich das mir längst bekannte nervige Glockentönen auf meine Müdigkeit schieben können, doch der Schrei meiner Tochter brannte sich in meinen Kopf, nur um sich danach wieder und wieder in einer Endlosschleife abzuspielen. Meine Kleine schrie für gewöhnlich nicht. Ihre Art war es, scharf die Luft einzusaugen, oder ein kleines Quietschen von sich zu geben. Dieser Schrei hingegen – grell und verzerrt - ging durch Mark und Bein. Später würde ich mich fragen, wie ich es in dieser Rekordgeschwindigkeit trotz meiner Unsportlichkeit zu ihr geschafft hatte, jedoch kniete ich bereits Sekunden später neben dem Bett meiner Süßen, und hatte sie in den Arm geschlossen, während sie mir in den ohnehin viel zu teuren Pullover flennte. Als mein Engel langsam begann, durch Tränenmangel ausgelöst zu schluchzen, hatte ich ihr wahrscheinlich schon ein paar Glieder abgeklemmt, so fest wie ich sie an mich drückte. Noch dazu hatte ich nie so eine sinnlose Aneinanderreihung von leeren Floskeln von mir gegeben. Es würde alles wieder gut werden, ich sei ja da und ihr würde nichts geschehen, solange man an mir vorbei musste. Ich erfuhr erst am nächsten Morgen – ich hatte sie nach dieser Kraftanstrengung zurück in ihr Bett getragen, wo sie sofort einschlief, und die ganze Nacht dort an der Seite meines Kindes gewartet – dass sie etwas in einem Traum gesehen hatte, das wohl als Monster bezeichnet werden konnte. Es habe ausgesehen wie ein völlig normaler Mensch, nur, dass die Proportionen nicht so ganz stimmen wollten, und das, was wohl als Mund durchgehen könnte, zu einem breiten, katzenartigen Grinsen verzerrt gewesen war, welches ich mir irgendwie nicht so recht vorstellen konnte. Dass sie „Carter“ dabei die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe behielt, entging mir nicht. Meine Tochter erwachte nachts immer öfter. Clever wie sie war, versuchte sie, es mich nicht merken zu lassen. Dennoch fand ich sie ebenfalls immer öfter in dem kleinen Vorsprung unter der emporführenden Treppe wieder, von dem sie behauptete, dass er ihr Sicherheit gewähre. Sie wollte nicht mit mir über ihre Dämonen reden, und ich wollte abwarten. Es war ja schließlich nur eine Phase. Irgendwann musste sie der Tod ihrer Mutter schließlich irgendwie beeinflussen, und das es jetzt in Form von Albträumen auftrat, sollte mich nicht überraschen Carter, nein, ich meine: „Carter“ wurde für mich immer mehr zum Sündenbock. Oft erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich in seinen toten Plastikaugen nach irgendeiner Reaktion suchte, oder ein glockenhelles, zuckersüßes Leuten mit lautstarkem Summen unterbrach. Er aber blickte weiterhin stur an meinem rechten Ohr vorbei, und seine Pfoten blieben unbewegt. Es war beinahe so, als wolle er mich für irgendetwas strafen. Vielleicht meine unnötige Feigheit? Als ich mir aber irgendwann sogar einzubilden schien, sein kleines Glöckchen bimmeln zu hören, wenn er gar nicht in der Nähe war, zog ich eher einen Priester in Erwägung. Doch auf meinen Vorschlag, einmal mit „Jemandem zu reden, der sich auskennt.“ reagierte meine Tochter mit einer gekränkten Miene. „Ich brauche keinen Psychologen.“ Clever. Ich redete mir viel ein, um das letzte bisschen Ruhe zu wahren. Doch meine Zunge und meine Lippen waren bereits so mitgenommen, dass ich meinen Kaffee mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm trank. Nur um den Anschein unserer Normalität zu wahren. Tatsächlich funktionierte das erschreckend gut. Man konnte einfach über all die seltsamen Vorkommnisse hinwegblicken, und meine Frau hätte mir für dieses Verhalten sicherlich den Kopf gewaschen… Ich ignorierte jedes beunruhigende Anzeichen, die mentalen Alarmglocken und die reale Glocke gekonnt. Zumindest bis ich die Krallenabdrücke bemerkte. Meine Tochter hatte sich an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett zusammengekugelt. Mit Carter im Arm las sie in ihrem Lieblingsbuch. Weit unter ihrem derzeitigen Leseniveau, weit über dem Leseniveau anderer Kinder. Nachdem ich ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte, gegen den sie sich jedes Mal ein wenig vehementer weigerte, wollte ich sie zudecken. Ihr pinkes Nachthemd war zwar zu lang, aber an den Hüften so zusammengeknautscht, dass ich ihren rechten Knöchel ohne Probleme sehen konnte. Inklusiver der wütend aussehenden, dunklen Striemen, die sich daran emporräkelten. Sie waren kürzlich erschienen, noch umgeben von etwas aufgeschürfter Haut, und irgendwie wirkten sie fehl am Platz, wie ein Riss in einem Tisch aus Porzellan. Sofort kniete ich mich auf dem Boden, um die Hautirritation besser untersuchen zu können. Als ich jedoch nach ihrem Fuß greifen wollte, zog sie ihn weg, und rollte mit den Augen. „Papa. Ich bin in Brennnesseln gestiegen, und hab mich dann aufgekratzt.“ Es war gruselig, wie perfekt diese Ausrede war, und wie ich nicht einmal nach ihr fragen musste. Nur dass wir beide wussten, von wem sie die Naturscheu geerbt hatte. Sie konnte trotz Widerspruch nicht verhindern, dass ich ihr eine beruhigende Salbe auftrug, und das Ganze verband, um ihr dann einen angenehmen Schlaf zu wünschen. Ich ging die Treppen hinab, um mir konkrete Gedanken mit Beanspruchung professioneller Hilfe zu machen. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, und es war ausnahmsweise nicht der Held meiner Geschichte, der darunter zu leiden hatte. Als ich endlich einen Termin mit einem halbwegs vertrauenserweckenden Psychiater vereinbart, stundenlang im Internet recherchiert und die besten Vorgehensmöglichkeiten ausgekundschaftet hatte, und mich auf den Weg zu meiner Tochter machen wollte, war rein technisch gesehen bereits der nächste Tag angebrochen. Obwohl sie bald erwachen würde, wollte ich anstelle von Carter über sie wachen. Bevor ich jedoch überhaupt zu den Treppen gelangen konnte, stürmte meine Kleine diese schon hinab, mir entgegen. Ihre Haare waren offen, und wirr. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich derart heftig verkrampfen, dass ich körperlichen Schmerz fühlte. Sie brauchte nur kurz, um die Situation zu überblicken - clever wie sie war - und zog mich hinter sich fluchtartig in den Vorsprung. Bevor ich mich irgendwie auf das Geschehene einstellen, überhaupt realisieren konnte, dass ihr Nachthemd zerrissen war, hörte ich das, was mich schon seit Tagen quälte. Ein zuckersüßer Glockenlaut, gepaart mit schweren, schlurfenden Schritten, die gemächlich die Treppen hinabstiegen. Die einzige Lichtquelle befand sich im Wohnzimmer, sodass die Beleuchtung im angrenzenden Gang nur spärlich war. Das Einzige, was ich genau erkennen konnte, war der Schatten, der über uns hinabstieg. Ich weiß nicht genau, wer sich an wen klammerte, jedoch hatten ich und meine Tochter einander beinahe schmerzlich fest umschlungen. Es vergingen schreckliche Minuten, in denen die Schritte, die nun am Ende der Treppe angekommen waren, innehielten. Meine Tochter flüsterte etwas. Ich verstand nicht. Sie wiederholte: „Er hat mir gesagt, es kann uns hier nicht finden.“ Dennoch zitterte mein Engel am ganzen Leib, während ich mich dafür verabscheute, nicht der rationale Erwachsene zu sein, der ich sein sollte, und weiterhin in meiner Schockstarre verharrte. Meine Frau wäre einfach aus den Schatten gestiegen, und hätte das „Monster“ welches ich und mein Kind in unserer Fantasie erst so richtig zum Leben erweckten, wie einen gefälschten Weihnachtsmann auffliegen lassen. Furchtlos, freundlich und dabei immer mit einem glockenhellen, zuckersüßen Lachen. Ich war aber nicht wie meine Frau, und zitterte wie mein Kind. Etwas Dunkles, irgendwie Pulsierendes drang langsam in die Ecken meiner Blickwinkel. Es hatte die Konturen eines Menschen, doch irgendwie waren die Gelenke fehlerhaft. Hier zu länglich, dort zu dünn. Es war einfach unangenehm, es anzusehen, da die Proportionen nicht so recht stimmen wollten. Es ignorierte uns. Und es hielt Carter in den Armen. Carter, der mir das erste Mal mit seinem toten Blick direkt in die Augen sah. Er sah nicht panisch, oder ängstlich, sondern lediglich resigniert aus, als ihm der Bauch aufgeschnitten wurde, und groteskerweise rot gefärbter Plüsch hinausdrang. Das plötzlich so viel angenehmere Leuten seiner Glocke verstummte augenblicklich. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich irgendein schützender Schleier um uns auflösen, während Carters Augen nun nicht mehr tot, sondern leer waren, und seine nutzlosen Pfoten mit seinem Körper zu Boden plumpsten. Mir rann in dieser Sekunde eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, und mein Atem stockte. Dann fuhr der Kopf dieses Wesens auf, und ein vollkommen fremdartiger Blick bohrte sich in den Meinen. Das Letzte, was ich tat, war meine Tochter schützend hinter mich zu schieben, und plötzlich konnte ich mir das Grinsen der Kreatur aus ihrem Albtraum nur zu gut vorstellen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Klassische Pasta